On The Other Side
by troubadour12
Summary: A set of ten prompts each for Ian, Hamilton and Kurt. It's always on Amy's side of the wall, isn't it? So this time…Let's climb over that wall.
1. Chapter 1

**ON THE OTHER SIDE**

*******

_**Summary:**_

_A set of ten prompts each for Ian, Hamilton and Kurt._

_It's always on Amy's side of the wall, isn't it? _

_So this time…_

_Let's climb over that wall._

*******

_(…IAN…)_

**Ruthless**

He was ruthless. Always, in everything he did, everything he said, everything he felt. He had mastered the many different ways of mixing in _ruthless _with any other emotion. _Nervous-ruthless _(a rare breed, only popped up once), _happy-ruthless _(practically extinct), _victorious-ruthless _(always in abundance), etc. _Ruthless _was a staple, a necessity, for him.

Except that he couldn't quite meld _ruthless _with _love. _One of them always threatened to overwhelm the other; they couldn't quite fit.

That was why he stayed away. Because he couldn't be ruthless when he loved her at the same time.

But, thought Ian, he could always be ruthless a rival to anyone else who wanted her as much as he did.

**Shark**

No one needed to tell him how much of a shark he was. He knew that all too well. He cultivated that very image because it was him personified, and he had always been pleased when he intimidated anyone by being a shark.

Although, when he watched them circling the yacht and her, about to be pushed off to their ravenous mouths, he almost wished he were a bird that could pick her up and fly her away to safety.

**Poison**

She poisoned him, on every sense, every level, every bit of his being. She poisoned him with her smile, her stutter, her reddish-brown hair, her vulnerability, her courage, her determination, her jade-green eyes.

Ian wondered what formula she used, and if there even was an antidote for so potent a toxin.

**Coin**

He remembered that coin as clearly as he remembered that particular period of his life. It had been fate. It had forged an alliance --- though it was a shaky one, and ended quite abruptly.

But that coin had caused quite a distraction and had provided him the perfect opportunity to leap out on the pretense of protecting her just to earn her trust, in order to betray her after it all.

Ian wondered how much of a pretense the whole thing was.

Especially when he considered the kiss.

**Superior**

He was superior. It was, it _is _a fact. Nothing could ever compare to him.

So how come he felt so inferior next to her?

**Sibling**

He considered his sister a nuisance. She was a pain and a brat, one he could never imagine was related to him. But, for some reason, he'd been appreciating Natalie a lot more lately.

Maybe because having an annoying little sibling was one thing more to what he had in common with _her. _

**Death**

When he learned that Irina had died, he thought he would be glad of the fact. Her death had meant another competitor down and a clearer shot at the prize.

But he had felt sad, as well as guilty. Why?

Because Irina had died to save _her_, and he couldn't even make the same sacrifice, though he loved her so much.

**Selfish**

Yes, he was selfish. He had always been selfish. No one ever dared to get in his way when he wanted something.

So he couldn't understand why he didn't take her for himself and instead let her go.

The one time he _needed _to be selfish, he had been _selfless. _

**Disguise**

He was adept at disguise. His mother was an expert, so it only made sense.

He could never quite disguise his feelings for her, however.

**Winner**

Ian was a winner. He never lost. He was always triumphant.

Seeing her with _him_, however, made him feel like a loser for the first time in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**ON THE OTHER SIDE**

*******

_**Summary:**_

_A set of ten prompts each for Ian, Hamilton and Kurt._

_It's always on Amy's side of the wall, isn't it? _

_So this time…_

_Let's climb over that wall._

*******

_(…HAMILTON…)_

**Climb**

Hamilton liked climbing. It was a challenge and challenges always appealed to him. When he could, he climbed.

Sometimes, though, he felt like it would take a long time before he could cover enough distance to reach her.

**Paraglide**

It felt exhilarating to fly through the skies like this, as he imagined the birds could, albeit by paraglide.

Even more exhilarating when he picked her up and flew with her.

**Code**

He knew Morse code. It was good to have it as it was handy knowledge and quite useful, like the time he'd "sent" that message to Dan.

When he was with her, however, it felt like a code he couldn't decipher.

**Protect**

All he wanted was to protect her. Keep her safe. Despite his limitations, he did what he could to help.

Except for the fact that he couldn't protect her from heartbreak.

**Run**

When he ran, he lost himself to the sensation of his legs pumping and the sound of his labored breathing.

It was different with her.

He could never figure out whether he was running _away _or running _towards._

**Amber**

The first clue they'd found together. The one that symbolized the link that bound them. In Hamilton's mind, it was the starting point of this crazy ride.

He loved amber.

He also hated it.

**Breathe**

Holding her, he couldn't breathe. Next to her, he couldn't breathe. Watching her, he couldn't breathe. When she was around, he couldn't breathe. Without her, he couldn't breathe.

Hamilton wondered how he was still alive despite all those moments he'd been left breathless.

**Family**

Despite the fact that they almost always came to blows, he liked his family. They were his blood. They were there for him.

He could always see how she longed for a family.

**Train**

He remembered when he'd left her and Dan in the path of an oncoming train. At that time, he'd been a coward.

Next time that happened, though, he was having no second thoughts about jumping in to save her.

**Trap**

Oh, the many traps he'd set. The many methods he devised. Whatever his father said, he had been the one to plan all those --- along with Reagan, of course.

Why then, he thought to himself, did he not trap her heart and reel her in?

Because she deserved to be free.

***

_**An explanation for "Amber":**_

_**It symbolizes the time they first time they worked together.**_

_**Which, of course, explains the love.**_

_**But "Amber" also symbolizes something else.**_

_**Case in point: Ian's eyes are said to be like amber.**_

_**So "Amber" stands for Ian, too.**_

_**That's why Hamilton hates it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ON THE OTHER SIDE**

_**Summary:**_

_A set of ten prompts each for Ian, Hamilton and Kurt._

_It's always on Amy's side of the wall, isn't it?_

_So this time…_

_Let's climb over that wall._

_(…KURT…)_

**Chess**

He was playing chess when he looked up and locked eyes with her. A sudden, frozen moment that threatened to trap him in ice. She accepted his challenge and won him over.

Just another reason to like chess more.

**Stutter**

Every letter was repeated. Every word was disconnected. Every time, it was this way when she was talking to him.

He liked it. It was one of her defining traits.

Not to mention that it told him what she felt.

**Secret Messages**

Her brother had discovered Churchill's secret message.

Sometimes he wondered if he should have replaced that piece of paper with a secret message for her instead.

…Nah. Her brother would probably decode in ten seconds flat.

**Chorus**

He remembered singing in unison with the rest of the resistance, _marching to Pretoria_. He'd heard her voice.

It was the most wonderful chorus he'd ever been part of.

**Shield**

He stood in front of her, a temporary protection. He'd felt her so near him. He'd seen the fear in her jade-green eyes, and he wished he could take it all away.

At least she had let him be her shield.

**Forests**

No, it wasn't really a forest. More of a tree-lined area. But did he particularly care? No.

It was enough to just be with her.

**Rebel**

He had always been a rebel. He won't be held down, he won't be trapped, he won't be forced into being someone else.

Another similarity: she was a rebel, too.

**Blush**

When she blushed, it was a lovely shade of red. It was endearing.

He watched the blush stain her cheeks, and he thought it complemented her eyes.

**Run**

_Running. _They ran with no specific goal in mind, just trying to get out of the way.

At least, despite what was happening, he got to hold her hand.

**Goodbye**

The goodbye was hard. Just as soon as he met, he had to let her go.

Maybe they'll meet again. Someday.

* * *

**So.**

**That end of On The Other Side. **

**I am not the staunchest Ian supporter there ever was. Nor do I prefer Kurt. Or Hamilton.**

**Still, it would be fun to read if, in the continuation of this series and during the fight against the Vespers, there would be a fight over Amy as well. Because somehow, I know Kurt might return. Ian still has, from what I've heard, a crush on Amy. And though people ship Hamilton/Natalie, Hamilton has still been helping the Cahills a lot, which may result in something.**

**Until then, I bid you adieu.**

**Oh. **

**A last word.**

**Which stories should I delete?**

**As of yesterday, I have deleted two songfics and Twisted. **

**PM me if you want another fanfic deleted. Readers are always the best judges of the story.**


End file.
